


Punishment

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-30
Updated: 2007-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Punishment

**Punishment**

 

Severus Snape had always been a glutton for punishment.

"Why are your school robes shredded again, Severus? Go to your room and repair them. _Without_ magic."

"Hey Snivellus!  You really want to know where Remus goes every month?"

"Severus, have you discovered any new information about the Potters from the old fool? No? _Crucio!"_

"Really, Severus, how could Harry have been involved with Sirius Black's escape?"

Oh, yes, Severus Snape had always been a glutton for punishment . . .

"Severus, you defied me purposely. On your knees. Take me in your mouth, that's it . . . "

But this time it was definitely worth it. 


End file.
